guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Just My Luck
Overview Summary #Find Guwon the Wise at Kaabo Cemetery. #Collect nong berries for Guwon. #Acquire a sparkling kappa shell for Guwon. #Retrieve a vial of Raiyan spring water for Guwon. #Bring the ingredients to Guwon the Wise. #Meet Chong and Guwon on the shores of Kaitan Village. #See Guwon the Wise for your reward. Obtained from :Hapless Chong in Sunqua Vale (during Canthan New Year festivals) Requirements :Must be Level 5 (or higher) Reward :*5,000 XP :*500 Gold :*25 Lunar Tokens Dialogue :"Why do I burden the world with my presence? Who would miss poor old Chong if he just leapt off this cliff and snapped his useless neck? *sigh* :Don't mind me. I am simply coming to grips with my fate. That blasted fortune teller... no, Chong, it is not her fault. You should not blame her for doing her job. *cough* The wise and revered fortune teller revealed some unsettling news. This year something terrible will befall me. I cannot help but drown myself in depression. After all, what does dear old Chong have to look forward to? Unless...I did hear talk of a gifted woman. One so smart the gods themselves seek her counsel. Plead my case to Guwon the Wise. Only she can reverse my terrible fortune. Give me a reason to live, won't you, ?" ::Accept: "Signs point to yes." ::Reject: "Outlook not good." ::When asked about quest: "Did you find Guwon the Wise at Kaabo Cemetery, ? Please, she is my only hope." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Guwon the Wise) :"I find the sound of the tides comforting. What is it you seek, child? Enlightenment? Eternal bliss? Affordable housing? Wait... yes. Do not speak. I know your intentions. To solve this calamity, I require three items: a bunch of nong berries, a sparkling kappa shell, and a vial filled with Raiyan spring water. Bring these items to me and I will have what I need." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Guwon the Wise) :"Ah, I was beginning to wonder when you would return. I cannot very well have my morning nong berry tea in the afternoon, can I? Now please leave me to ponder the mysteries of the universe." ::Player response: "Aren't you going to help Chong?" :"Oh, of course. What was his problem again? Ah, the fortune teller delivered grave news as to his untimely demise? Terrible shame. I can change a man's destiny with a proper cleansing ceremony. A few words, dunk of the head, and voila! He shall be free of troubles in no time. Meet us on the shores of Kaitan Village. I will need your energy to help power the cleansing... and to hold his head under water should he resist." Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Guwon the Wise: "People of Cantha, bear witness to a life-changing event." :Guwon the Wise: "Chong, you stand before the gods a humble servant. Your fate doled out mercilessly by agents unknown." :Guwon the Wise: "Let your soul be cleansed this day. Sit and feel benevolence from beyond!" :Guwon the Wise: "Oh dear." Reward Dialogue :"How unfortunate. It appears that your friend could not escape his destiny no matter how hard I tried. Why do you look at me like that? This is not my fault! It was obviously fate that brought this about. However, I cannot afford to let news of this... incident... leak out. It would ruin my reputation! Take this. It is the money Chong gave me to alter his destiny. I was looking forward to putting it toward a vacation, but your silence is a better investment. Remember, the word is, I believe, "mum."" Walkthrough First, follow the map pointer to the cemetery and talk to Guwon. Then, map travel to Ran Musu Gardens. Zone to Kinya Province and follow the map pointer to the nong berries. Map travel to Tsumei Village and zone to Panjiang Peninsula. Follow the map pointer to Sheldon the Verminator and kill him to receive a sparkling kappa shell. Head south and into the caves to find the spring water. Lispy Stinkface guards the spring but does not have to be killed to acquire the spring water. Once you have acquired the water, map travel to Tsumei Village and return to Kaabo Cemetery. Map travel to Tsumei Village and zone to Panjiang Peninsula. Follow the map pointer to the shore and wait for the dialogue to finish. Talk to Guwon for the reward. Trivia *The Accept and Reject options are two messages returned by a Magic 8-ball. Category:Factions quests Category:Canthan New Year quests